


Another Shot

by mohnstad



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohnstad/pseuds/mohnstad
Summary: After four years of not seeing him, Eva runs into Chris at a club. One shot. AU.





	Another Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in this story 4x10 never happened and Eva and Chris broke things off for a whole other reason :) There are probably a few typos here and there (english isn't my native language), but I hope you enjoy it!  
> Also, WARNING: it's very explicit!

The club was bursting with activity as Eva tried to mantain a conversation with her friends at the bar. It'd been so long since she'd done this —go clubbing— that she felt a little out of her element, especially when all she wanted was to catch up with her high school friends and couldn't manage to do so because of the extremely loud music.

God, when did she become _this_?

There'd been a time when she got shitfaced almost every weekend. Of course, the hangovers had been awful, but being able to feel that careless had been worth it. She'd hooked up with guys, danced all night and had so much fun. At that time, catching up with her friends hadn't been necessary, since they saw each other every day at school. Life had been _really_ good.

Eva was twenty-one now, and while she was happy with her life, she had to admit it was a far cry from her high school days. Nowadays she lived alone ( _completely_ alone) and busted her ass off everyday at college. Sadly, that left little to no time to see Noora, Vilde, Sana and Chris, so weekends had to do.

But today they'd decided to change things up a bit. Instead of their usual dinner reunion, they went to a dance club.

"Girls, I can't hear you at all," Eva shouted over the music.

"That's because you're not supposed to talk at clubs!" Chris replied.

Noora rolled her eyes. "I'm actually with Eva on this. We should've just met at my place."

"What?" Vilde said.

"Nothing, let's just go dance!" Chris said. She finished her drink, urged the girls to do so as well —Eva had to admit her stomach didn't really like to do shots anymore, much to her dismay— and went straight to the middle of the dance floor, with everyone following close behind.

Eva felt really uncomfortable at first, with bodies pushing her to get through every two seconds, but eventually the alcohol started to kick in and she felt herself starting to relax. Suddenly neither the mass of sweating bodies or the heat were that bad. God, she'd been so stressed lately. She could let loose a little.

"You _should_ let loose!" Chris shouted. Had she spoken out loud?

When _Get Ur Freak On_ sounded through the speakers, she showed everyone what a party girl she'd been a few years back. She lifted her arms as her hips rotated in sync with the music, and they all started to sing (even Noora).

Okay. This was more fun that she'd originally thought.

Eventually, men started to take notice of the little show the girls were giving and some approached them with invitations to drink. The bolder ones would just grab their hips and start dancing behind them, and some even whispered dirty promises in their ears, but except from Chris and Vilde they all brushed them off. Sana and Noora were both happily in relationships with their high-school sweethearts, and Eva just wasn't feeling it. She was single alright —she was a bit ashamed to think of how much time had passed since the last time she had sex— but none of these guys particularly held her interest. Perhaps she'd grown out of the whole one-night-stand thing.

Admittedly, it didn't hurt her ego to have guys throwing themselves at her, but by the tenth one she started to get annoyed. She'd come here to have a good time with her friends, and she was getting tired of men being all over her squad. When another pair of strong arms slid around her middle and pulled her into an even stronger body, Eva was fuming. She only had time to see Noora and Sara widen her eyes before she felt a low, deep voice whisper in her ear.

"So we meet again," her stranger said.

Only this was no stranger at all. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

Eva closed her eyes and said low enough so only he'd hear her. "Wh—what are you doing here?"

She felt him smile against her neck.

"I came to dance, just like you. Are you surprised? Have you forgotten about me?"

God. She wished.

There was no way in hell she'd forgotten about Christoffer Schistad. Yes, it had been over three years since the last time they saw each other, but she would remember him even if it had been ten. In her wildest days, Chris had been her go-to guy, her permanent hook-up.

For all the reputation she acquired in high school, she hadn't really slept around that much. There were some disappointing Tinder experiments, just after she broke up with Jonas, but after that it was all Chris. At the very beginning it had been just kissing; after that, they started to fool around whenever a room was available at a party. Finally, they began to sleep together. But they only had a few encounters until Chris had to leave for college.

Eva preferred not to think about the last night they shared. Not even after all these years.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face him.

"Halla, Chris."

His hands didn't leave her hips and used them to push himself further into Eva's space, until his chin was eye level with her eyes and their chests brushed. He gave her an appreciative head-to-toe look, and licked his lips hungrily.

"You look really good."

Eva forced herself not to lose her composure. After all, it was one of the things he'd always liked about her. She always gave him as good as she got, never went all lovey-dovey eyes around him.

 _Wait. No. You're not doing this because he likes you like this, Eva. You're doing this because he doesn't_ deserve _to see another version of you._

"And you haven't changed one bit," she replied.

"Why, thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"It wasn't? I remember you liking me back then, and since I haven't changed—"

"Chris," Eva interrumpted him. She put her hands in his chest as an attempt to put more space between them. "I meant that you sound exactly like the party boy you were a few years back. Not that you haven't changed... physically."

She couldn't lie about the last part. Chris was twenty-three now, and it was amazing what four years could do to a person. Whereas he'd been a boy before, the body in front of her was all man now. She could feel his hard chest under her hands, could see how the fabric of T-shirt stretched around his biceps.

Involuntarily, her hands moved around the tiniest bit, trying to feel this improved version of his former lover's body.

Chris smirked knowingly. "Yeah, and you seem to like that."

Eva hoped the dark lights wouldn't let him see her blush. "Blame the alcohol," she replied.

"What do you say we go somewhere a little more private?"

"Um," Eva said. She turned around to her friends. Vilde seemed to be busy sucking a guy's face, Chris stuck her tongue out and gave Eva a thumbs-up, and Sana raised her eyebrows but smiled a little bit, as if she wasn't really surprised. But Noora looked at her with concern. She was the only one who knew how she'd felt after Chris left for college.

And that was enough to make her remember why this, why talking to him wasn't really a wise choice.

She turned around to face him, ready to decline his offer, but he beat her to it.

"Come on," he smiled, a little less flirtatiously and frindlier this time. "Just so we can talk. I haven't seen you in ages."

She sighed. She _caved_. Eva wanted to know how he was doing, too. And it was hard to resist those pleading eyes. Harder than she'd thought.

"Okay, let's go hit the bar."

Chris gave her another one of his smiles and grabbed her hand, leading her through the crowd. Eva jumped a bit at the contact, not fully prepared for how good it felt to have her fingers laced with his.

She'd missed him, she realised. She'd missed his touch. His presence.

When they reached the bar, they sat down in two stools so they could order more drinks. Eva knew she shouldn't keep drinking, but at the same time, she wouldn't be able to handle a reencounter with Christoffer Schistad without more alcohol in her system.

"One Rum and Coke and a glass of white wine, please," Chris said to the bartender.

Eva raised her eyebrows. "You remember what I drink?"

He gave her a meaningful look.

"You'd be surprised to know how much I remember."

 _No, no, no. This I can't do._ Flirty Chris she could handle way more than Serious Chris. This version of him she'd never been able to read.

She struggled to respond, but after a few seconds, he just snorted and shot her a smirk. "Plus, you seem too sober."

"And you're trying to get me drunk?"

"Well, you know how things ended up for me when you got drunk, my little stalker..."

Eva snorted. "Yeah, okay. That was ages ago. I can handle my liquor better now," she said. And just for shits and giggles, she added, "and I have better judgement."

Chris raised his eyebrows, but smiled nevertheless. "Ouch. I guess I deserved that."

When the bartender slid their drinks toward them, Eva rushed to drink hers. She definitely needed more liquid courage.

"Nervous?" Chris taunted.

She swallowed. She was so out of her element. Always had been, with this guy. Very few things fazed him; he was always in control of every situation, always taunting her and everyone around him, always trying to intimidate her. Well, he wouldn't be able to this time. Twenty-one year-old Eva wasn't the same girl he'd left behind four years ago.

"So," she swallowed. _Change the topic, Eva!_ "What are you doing these days?"

He smiled, as if he knew what she was up to, but still decided to indulge her. "Well, I got a Business degree and I've been working as an intern in a company. So, you know, I help with contracts, finances, have to come up with marketing ideas, the usual."

"Have they offered you a position yet?"

"No, but they will soon."

"Always so confident," Eva smiled. "Well, the Penetrators were the most popular guys at Nissen, so I suppose you're rather good at the marketing stuff."

"I guess," Chris smirked. "But that wasn't because of any marketing strategies."

"No?"

"No, we were just hot."

Eva snorted. "Right. Yeah, I remember."

He winked at her. "And what have you been up to?"

"I'm trying to get a degree in Graphic Design. If everything goes as planned I should be graduating this year."

"What could prevent you from graduating this year?"

"Lack of study, I guess," she shrugged. "I wasn't the most responsible girl back in high school. I'm trying really hard not to be that girl anymore."

"So, no more parties for you?"

She smiled. "Tonight's an exception. But yeah, I definitely haven't been partying that much."

"Just my luck that I found you here, then," he gazed at her intently.

Eva didn't answer. What was she supposed to say? And what did he even mean by that?

She took a few sips of her drink and a wave of heat hit her; just another sign that the alcohol was kicking in. She'd definitely have to tread very carefully from now on.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

_Fuck. Why did she ask that?_

Chris smirked. "Nope," he answered.

"Once a fuckboy, always a fuckboy?"

"Nah. I just... haven't found anyone worthy of my time," he said, and later added, "yet."

Eva had to make a conscious effort not to drop her gaze. She bit her lip nervously.

"Do you?" Chris asked her.

"Do I, what?"

"Do you have a boyfriend? Are you still with that hipster guy?"

"What?" And then she remembered. "Oh my god, are you talking about Jonas? Jesus, that's ancient history!"

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while, so I thought that maybe..."

"That we'd gotten back together?" Eva laughed. "No, no way. We're on good terms though. But that's it."

Chris nodded. "Good to know."

Eva raised an eyebrow. "I haven't told you I'm single, though."

"By the way you keep getting closer to me, I'd say you are," he said. Then, deep in though, he added, "then again, you were unfaithful once. With me of all people."

"That's a low blow," Eva said, though she couldn't keep the smile of her face. It was a touchy subject, but it had been so long ago it seemed a bit funny now to remember her as a seventeen-year-old, crying in a Black Swan costume, making out with a teenage version of the man in front of her.

She also couldn't help but notice his remark had been on point. She _was_ getting closer to him. Shit, were they flirting? Was _she_ flirting?

Chris laughed. "Sorry, yeah. If it helps, I was unfaithful that night too."

"Like I could forget. Your ex later slapped me and gave me a letter with period blood on it," but she found herself laughing at the memory. "Jesus, how screwed up."

Chris softly grabbed her hand and started touching it. Carefully.

Slowly.

"We were just a couple of kids though."

Eva swallowed. The contact was making her dizzy. And his meaningful stare, so close to her, was making her nervous. "Yeah."

Chris paused. "We're not kids anymore."

"I guess not."

"You should come back to my place."

 _Fuck_.

"Chris..." she sighed.

"Eva," his fingers left hers to slowly make their way towards her lips. Then he rubbed them with three fingertips. That contact alone was more erotic than anything Eva had felt in the four years they'd been apart.

But Chris semeed serious. When they first hooked up, he'd hidden behind his fuckboy façade, and nothing had seemed to faze him. Now he looked at her as if he...

She couldn't even bring herself to think about it. But it was a look she'd only seen him on their last night together. Before he left for college.

"I missed you," he whispered. The words almost got lost in the midst of all the noise, and Eva wouldn't have heard them if it hadn't been for how close together they stood. Her heart seemed to stop beating.

_"So you're leaving tomorrow at seven a.m., yet you're here?" she asked as Chris planted kisses all over her neck. "Oh," she sighed._

_"Yeah," he said as he licked a path from her neck to her earlobe. Then he bit it. "But what better way to say goodbye than this?"_

_"Jesus, Chris..."_

_Their mouths met frantically as they hurried to get themselves out of their clothes. When Eva stroked his abs, Chris groaned._

_And grabbed her hands to stop her._

_"What? Don't think you can handle some little teasing?" she smiled, but freezed when she saw him looking at her intently. "Chris?"_

_"I just..." he swallowed. His gaze had darkened and he was clearly turned on, but he looked serious, way too serious for a moment like this. "I'm... I'm not sure I'm ready to say goodbye to this."_

_"This?"_

_"To us," he clarified._

The memory hit her like a bucket of ice water. Eva couldn't keep the bitterness out of her tone when she replied. "Did you, really?"

"You wouldn't believe how much."

"Yeah, you must have missed me a lot everytime you slept with someone, right?"

She wanted to take back the words as soon as she said them. Eva was aware of how... _jealous_ she sounded. She didn't want to sound like she cared, so while Chris looked a little taken aback by her response, she rushed to add something.

"Look, I'm just kidding. This has been nice, Chris, but I need to get back to my friends, so..." she drunkenly gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and, before he could react, ran back to the dance floor.

It took a very conscious effort on her part not to look back. Not to think about how incredibly _nice_ the contact of her lips against his cheek had felt. Not to think about what his reaction might've been had she not ran away from him.

Would he have grabbed her and kissed her desesperately, as if he couldn't wait any longer?

Or would he just have stood there, making her unconfortable and trying to figure out the motives behind her kiss?

_Damn it, Eva, you're thinking about it!_

Suffice to say, when she reached Noora's side, she was a complete mess.

The blonde seemed surprised to see her. "I thought you'd definitely be gone by now."

"Do you think I should have?" she shouted over the loud music. Here, in the middle of the dance floor, it was almost impossible to mantain a conversation.

"Um..." Noora gave her a tiny smile and spoke directly to her ear. "I think that's up to you, Eva. For what it's worth, he's come to visit me and William a few times, and he seems way more mature than he was in high school," she paused. "But I have no idea what he pretends by talking to you."

"You do," she groaned. "We all do."

Noora bit her lip. "You should do whatever you want."

"Yeah, but that's the thing, I don't know what I want. I never seem to know what I want. Jesus," she cried in frustration.

So she'd oficially become a sad, sloppy drunk. The problem was that yes, she did want to go to his house. Yes, she wanted to kiss him, sleep with him, wake up next to him. The whole package. But the first time he left her had been hard enough. And Eva wasn't sure she could handle a second one.

She was about to cry to God for some help, for some sign of what she should do, when Sana called for her attention.

"Eva," she said. "You've been studying like crazy. You never go out. And I haven't seen you excited about the prospect of a hook-up since, well, the Penetrator boy himself. You _should_ go with him."

"Yes, but what if..."

"If he hurts you, I'll rip his balls off, okay? I make sure he'll _never_ gets five feet near you again. But you deserve a night of being careless, don't you think?"

Eva was once again surprised by how perceptive her friend was. She'd never really opened up about Chris to anyone but Noora (as far as they knew, there had never been any feelings involved in her hook-ups with Chris), but Sana probably saw through the façade when she was all stressed up like this.

Eva hugged her. "Thanks, Sana. I'll think about it."

"Well, don't think too much," she replied. Eva smiled. "No, seriously, I mean that there's no time for you to think too much. Chris is leaving right now."

Eva quickly turned towards the door to see that, effectively, Chris _was_ leaving. A sense of panic invaded her; her mind was shouting at her to go after him. She decided to trust it and not overanalyze her feelings, whatever they were.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Okay, yeah. I'll text you girls, okay? I love you!" but she was already going to the front door.

She was a woman possessed. Flashes of her last night with Chris kept going through her head, but she tried really hard to suppress them. They were fucking _hurtful_ , and when she stopped to think about them, the message seemed pretty clear: hooking up with Christoffer Schistad would lead up to no good.

But therein lay the problem. She didn't want to think. She was _tired_ of thinking. Her first reaction when Sana told her he was leaving was to follow him. The urge to be with him burnt so fiercely inside her that she couldn't think past that.

She'd missed him, and she wasn't ready to say goodbye again. Not yet, at least.

Let her suffer the consequences tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted to spend a night with him.

"Chris!" Eva shouted when she spotted him. He'd already stopped a cab and was about to get inside.

_Don't overthink._

_Don't overthink._

_Don't overthink._

Chris widened her eyes. "Eva, what—"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence. Eva slid her hands slid around his neck, pulled him down and locked their lips together.

She was kissing him.

Him.

_Chris._

He tensed for all of 0.3 seconds, startled by her change of behaviour, but quickly catched up with her. He wrapped his arms around her torso and brought her closer to him, pushing his tongue inside when her lips parted.

_God, she'd missed his kisses._

Shivers ran down her spine as she tried to get her body even closer to him. When she felt the outline of an erection pressing against her stomach, she couldn't hold back her moan.

Chris pulled back slightly to stare, then growled a _"Fuck"_. He was about to pull her back for another kiss when the cab driver shouted at them.

"Are you getting in or not?"

Chris looked at her with a question in his eyes.

_The decision is yours, Eva._

"Yes," she nodded. "Yes, we're going."

* * *

 

Thank God it was a short ride to Chris's apartment, because things got heated in that cab. Eva was afraid that if they talked too much she'd get cold feet, so she'd kept their lips locked and bodies pressed together, leaving no room for a chat. The cab driver even threatened them twice ( _"clothes on, or you get off my car"_ ). Chris just smirked and kept kissing her, and she didn't remember ever feeling this turned on.

They were a mess of limbs when they got inside his apartment.

"God, Chris, where is your bedroom?" she sighed as he sucked her neck. Chris pulled her into his arms and lifted her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist. Her breasts pressed against his chest and their hips gyrated against each other, providing glorious friction.

_Fuck._

Eva's fingers burrowed through his hair as he angled his head, covering her mouth with his once again. While she lifted herself up and down, writhing against his stomach, Chris stumbled like a drunk toward his bedroom.

"Eva," he grinded out between kisses, "maybe we should talk first."

"No, no, no talking," she bit his lip. "Please, I just want to feel good tonight."

Chris's eyes wore a troubled expression. He hesitated.

"Please, Chris," she sighed, planting kisses all over his neck.

"Okay," he breathed. Then he nodded. "Okay, we'll talk later."

Eva slipped her legs from around him and slided down his front, to her feet, all the while Chris struggled to rip his jacket and shirt off. Eva unzipped her dress and let it drop to a puddle at her feet, staying only in her bra and panties.

Chris devoured her with eyes full of mischief.

"My little stalker..." he went for her neck again. He began trailing wet, butterfly kisses along the side of it. Eva's breath hitched when he started to suckle on a particularly sensitive area. "God, you're so hot..."

His words were killing her.

 _Everything_ was killing her.

"Chris, I can't wait." He groaned and picked her up in his arms, only to lower her to the edge of the bed. He stood at the edge of it and Eva went to her knees so she was eye level with his chest. She ran her fingers up the grooves of his abs and all through his flat chest, and then managed to free his belt. She eased back on the bed and locked her hands on his neck so he'd have no other choice but to follow her down.

Their mouths met once again as Chris slid his hands up and down the side of her body. His mouth went downward; his hands went upward. He nipped at her breasts and used one hand to unhook her bra, his breath oh-so-hot on her skin and his tongue wet and warm.

Eva's head rolled a little on the bed as Chris reached between them to lick one nipple and then the other. Her hips rolled against his in a sexy grind simulating the rhythm of his mouth.

_Nothing has ever felt this good._

"Eva," he sighed against her skin. He slowly licked a path towards her navel while tugging her panties down her legs, leaving her completely naked. When he opened her legs and kissed her thigh, he gave her a look that was pure sin.

He licked his lips and lowered his head.

Eva could swear she was in heaven.

His tongue came in to brush tentatively against her sensitive skin, and she let a loud moan escape her. Chris must have taken it as a sign of encouragement, because the gentle, tentative first stroke was worlds away from what he had planned next. He feasted on her, laving her and drawing her clit between her lips and sucking until it felt like all the blood from her body had rushed to that exact spot. She was weightless. Dizzy. Completely trapped in his net.

 _"Fuck."_ Her hips rocked against his mouth, one hand finding its way to his head so she could touch and pull his hair.

"Jesus, I've missed your taste," Chris growled against her. Within seconds the telltale signs of an orgasm appeared-- she clenched her inner walls and her thighs started to tremble. Finally, she let go and moaned his name, her body pulsating over and over.

Chris dragged himself up and gave her a smile that was both cocky and hot. "I take it that was good?"

Eva rolled her eyes. "Asshole," she said, but couldn't keep her lips from curling. She pulled his head down for a kiss.

"Do you remember," Chris said between kisses, then leaned to the right to whisper directly above her ear, "how I was the first who did that to you?"

 _God_. As if she would ever forget that.

Eva thought he would follow that comment with another cocky remark, but instead, Chris closed his eyes and sighed, as if the memory both hurt him and pleased him. "Jesus."

He seemed so troubled.

She was, too.

But there was no way they were stopping now. Not before she could feel him inside her.

Apparently _(thankfully)_ , Chris had no intentions to stop either, because after a few seconds he dipped his head to hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth and taking a kiss that was fueled with pent-up arousal. Eva heard a zipper being pulled down and felt one of Chris's arm left her side to open up a bedside drawer near her head.

 _Oh, God._ This was happening.

She clawed at his arms. "Chris," she moaned breathlessly, rocking her hips as he ripped open a condom and slipped it on.

Eva's eyes fluttered as he positioned himself between her legs and slowly sank into her.

Inch.

By.

Agonizing.

Inch.

 _"Fuck,"_ Chris dropped his head to her neck. "Fuck, Eva."

She could feel the beat of his heart through his chest. Pounding so hard. So fast.

He moved in her slowly, and Eva closed her eyes so she could savour the lazy drag of him against her nerve endings.

"Open your eyes," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

She did as he said, and was struck speechless by the emotions washing through his eyes.

"I missed you," he breathed. "I swear to you. I missed you so much."

He never sped up his movements, but instead continued to rock back and forth in an even pace. The sound of their breathing and the quiet slap of their bodies as they connected filled the room. Eva moaned when he reached down and pressed a finger to the bundle of nerves between her legs.

"I... I missed you, too," she confessed on a whisper.

Chris groaned.

His forehead shone with a thin layer of sweat, the muscles of his abdomen tensing with every thrust of his hips.

_"So you're saying..." Eva managed to say in-between thrusts, gasps and kisses. "You're saying you'd like to continue this?"_

_"Fuck, yes," he whispered. Then he grabbed her hips to slow down her movements. "I don't know how to do it, Eva. But I want to, okay?" He pulled her in for a deep, slow kiss. "I really fucking want to."_

Eva clenched her thighs around him tight, feeling the sensation build in her core. He grunted when he began moving in hard, measured thrusts, and pleasure shattered through her body. Rubbing faster between her legs, Chris captured her lips in his and plunged his tongue inside her.

She felt completely possessed, like he was everywhere all at once.

She quickly came for the second time that night, and soon she felt him coming, too, filling her as his breathing grew choppy and his movements began to slow.

"Eva," he breathed one last time, his forehead resting on hers.

Their hearts semeed to beat in time.

* * *

 

The room was quiet. Feeling too lethargic to move, Eva was curled against Chris's chest, completely nude as he ran a hand over her warm, sensitive spine.

"God," she moaned. "That feels... so good."

"Oh, yeah?" he smiled.

"Yeah, but don't tell your ego."

"It may be a little late for that."

She snorted. "I'm thinking of withholding orgasms in the future, just so you'll think you're not good enough."

_Oh, shit._

She tensed. _In the future?_ Was she crazy?

When she looked at him, his face had lost all traces of humour.

"Eva," he swallowed. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Chris, it's—"

"No, let me talk, please," he sat up in the bed and made her do the same. A sheet was covering them from the waist down, leaving their chests completely exposed. Chris grabbed his shirt and put it on her.

Eva looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I can't get distracted," he gave her a tiny smile.

_Damn him for being so cute._

"Eva," he started over. "I know I said I wanted more. And believe me, I _wanted_ it. But I was nineteen and didn't know shit. I didn't know how to manage a relationship with you while being in college in a different country. And college was fucking hard at first. It was demanding, and eventually I got so consumed by it I stopped messaging you or replying to your texts, and by the time I realized how badly I'd screwed things up, months had already went by.

"One night," he took a deep breath, "I was back in Oslo for the weekend, visiting my family, and came by your house. I'd fully planned on apologizing, but when I stopped by your bedroom window, I... you were with your ex. Kissing."

Eva didn't know what to say. She remembered that day distinctly. She'd been so heartbroken over Chris and the way he'd cut her off, she'd tried to forget it all by hooking up with Jonas. It had been a failed attempt anyway. They couldn't get past a few kisses before Eva asked him to leave, since she wasn't really feeling it.

"Jonas and I didn't sleep together that night," she confessed him. "I honestly brought him home to try to get you off my mind, but it didn't work."

Chris groaned. "Fuck, seriously?"

"Yeah," she bit her lip. "I know we'd kept things casual up until the very last moment, but when you left, I realized I felt a lot of things for you. I kept wanting you to text, call, or just show up at my house, you know? You'd crawled under my skin, and I missed you all the time."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I screwed up, and when I saw you with Jonas, I figured you didn't feel the same way I did. So I thought I should just leave you alone and try to move on."

Eva sighed and plopped into the mattress. Chris followed her and kissed her neck. "I really am sorry," he said.

"Me, too," she replied, as her muscles started to relax all over again with his neck kisses.

"But I want to try again. I want to do things _right_ this time."

"Mmm," she sighed, not engaging.

She didn't want to let him off the hook that easily. Fuck, she wasn't even sure she could trust him again so fast after all this time.

But she wanted to. So badly.

"Why don't we just," she leaned up and kissed his lips, "take it day by day?"

He pulled back with an unsatisfied expression. "I want you more than just for a day."

"We just met again a couple of hours ago. We need to think this straight, when we're alone."

"Actually..." he smirked. "I didn't meet you by chance at that club. When William mentioned Noora was going to a _club_ , and with her high school squad of all people, I knew I didn't want to miss the opportunity to see you again. So you see, Eva, I already thought about it. And I want you. I want to give this a shot, for real this time."

_Wow._

She was speechless.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the Chris I knew?"

"Penetrator Chris is long gone," he replied, caressing her hair. "I'd like to think I'm a little more mature now."

"I _liked_ Penetrator Chris," she smiled at him.

"Yeah?" he kissed her, long and hard. Then he pulled back and gave her a look that was pure sin. "Trust me, you'll like Christoffer Schistad better."

So when another round of orgasms was followed with breakfast and an afternoon full of... domestic, _coupley_ stuff, Eva thought that maybe, perhaps, she preferred this version of Chris after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how colleges work in Oslo. But let's suppose you have to choose a course of study (I have no idea why I made Eva study Graphic Design lol) and Chris chose to study abroad.  
> So... yeah. I hope you liked it. I'm still trying to accept Chris and Eva's ending but since I can't manage to do so, I wrote this ;)  
> I'll appreciate any kind of feedback :) (also, check out my Tumblr if you want to: midnightworlld.tumblr.com <3)


End file.
